Proche de la mort
by Al3xstrasza
Summary: Quand Quinn fait sa rentrée au lycée McKinley dans la classe 3 après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital et appris que ses jours seraient comptés; elle se rend bien vite compte qu'on lui cache quelque chose d'essentiel... Mais quoi...? "La classe 3 sera toujours affreusement proche de la mort."
1. Rentrée étrange

**Salut les amis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction complètement différente de la première. Je vous laisse découvrir ^^. Je me suis donc fortement inspiré de l'anime « Another » en 12 épisodes (Du coup il y aura 12 chapitres), j'ai pris vraiment le même scénario à quelques détails près. Je conseille à ceux qui n'ont pas vu cet anime de ne pas le regarder avant que j'ai fini ma fanfic', comme ça vous aurez toujours le suspense et la surprise ( : ! Mais libre à vous !**

* * *

_Lima, 2005._

Le réveil affiche 5h44.

« Alors, tu n'as pas mal ?

« Non…

« Vraiment depuis que tu es ici, ma pauvre…

« Je suis désolée maman…

« Mais non… Non ne te préoccupes pas de ça voyons… On n'y peut rien Quinnie… On n'y peut rien si ces médecins n'ont rien vu venir… Mon pauvre bébé…

« Pardon… Et Russel ?

Rien qu'en prononçant son prénom, j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler, et de vomir… Je ne le considère plus comme mon père depuis qu'il nous a abandonnées maman et moi… Il n'est même pas au courant de l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Parce que je sais très bien que même si maman lui en parlerait, il ne viendrait pas. Non, il choisirait le travail à sa fille. Il choisirait l'argent et l'Inde à Lima et tous les soucis qui s'y trouvent… Il y a un an, il a eu le choix. Nous, ou le travail. Il n'a pas hésité longtemps, deux jours plus tard, il était déjà parti direction l'Inde.

« Je ne lui ai toujours rien dit mon poussin… Tu sais… Son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps et surtout ces temps-ci je ne peux pas l'appeler très souvent…

Foutaises.

Ma mère me considère encore comme une petite fille innocente… Elle ne veut pas m'avouer la vérité. De peur de me blesser. Elle ne veut pas me dire que le tenir au courant de mon état de santé ne changerait rien. Qu'il n'est qu'un égoïste et qu'il se contrefout de la santé de sa « fille ».

Leur relation se dégrade de jours en jours… Et mon état n'arrange rien… Ils me font croire que tout va bien, que tout finira par s'arranger. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Ni sourde… Le premier jour où ma crise a eu lieu et que les médecins m'ont examiné, quand j'ai demandé à ma mère si c'était grave, elle m'a dit que non. Que ça s'arrangerait. Et quelques heures après, je l'avais entendu discuter avec les médecins et fondre en larmes. « Ses jours sont comptés, Mme Fabray », leur avaient-ils dit…

Je suis clouée là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, depuis des semaines. J'ai à peine la force de bouger. Normalement, dans quelques jours, je pourrais à nouveau « voir le jour » et quitter ce lieu que je déteste tant. Ce lieu où tout a commencé à déraper. Il y a un an j'ai été prise d'une violente crise de toux, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'ai craché du sang, j'ai bien faillit y passer, dans cet hôpital sordide. Une fois la crise passée, les médecins m'avaient annoncé que c'était juste une crise de toux aigüe, qu'ils avaient fait des analyses, prises de sang, mais n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal. Et puis depuis deux semaines, me revoilà ici, encore, et cette fois-ci, les médecins ont annoncé que j'avais une violente maladie des poumons… Et que désormais mes jours seraient comptés…

Les médecins m'ont expliqué que mes poumons s'étaient dégradé d'années en années. Et bien entendu, un an plus tôt, ils n'avaient rien vu… Bande d'incapables… Je haïs les médecins, je haïs les hôpitaux, je haïs Lima, et je haïs mon père.

J'ai été transférée au lycée McKinley depuis qu'on s'est installés à Lima. Déménager dans cette ville était censé nous rapprocher tous les trois, c'est ce que Russel nous avait dit et fait croire. Avant qu'il n'accepte le job l'envoyant en Inde…

C'est juste avant le début des cours que j'ai été prise d'une seconde crise plus grave.

« Je l'appellerai… Ne lui dis pas à ma place Maman, ne t'en fais pas, je l'appellerai.

C'est faux, je ne l'appellerais pas. Si je le fais, ce ne sera pas pour lui parler de ça. Je ferais comme si tout allait bien. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Ma mère se tait et me regarde avec tristesse. Je détourne les yeux. Merde, je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Elle regarde la poche de sang qui se trouve à ma droite, elle regarde les fils implantés dans ma peau. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

C'est pas vrai, pas encore…Pitié. Depuis qu'elle a appris le verdict des médecins, chaque jour, chaque fois qu'elle me rend visite, elle est obligée de s'effondrer. Mais merde ! C'est moi qui devrait être dans cet état, pas elle ! Même pas foutue de rester forte devant sa fille. Elle n'a jamais été forte. Elle n'a jamais été capable de nous défendre moi et Frannie, lorsque papa était en colère et qu'il avait trop bu. Même pas capable de lui cracher à la figure que ce n'est qu'un monstre qui a traumatisé ses enfants, et qui les a ensuite abandonnés sans aucune culpabilité. Elle n'a pas voulu non plus le contredire quand il nous a fait déménager dans ce trou paumé. Ni quand il a pris l'aéroport. Enfin, ce dernier point, finalement s'avère être une bonne chose… Je ne pouvais plus le supporter… Supporter le mal qu'il causait autour de lui.

Enfin, moi aussi d'un côté je suis lâche, puisque je ne veux pas non plus lui révéler mon état de santé.

Mais c'est pour une toute autre raison. Je ne veux pas que mon père sache que je suis faible, démunie… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Et quand il apprendra ma mort, j'espère qu'il se remettra en question que ma mort serve à quelque chose…

Frannie, assise à côté de ma mère, qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle est arrivé, se décide enfin à parler.

Elle se lève et regarde par la fenêtre.

« Regarde Quinnie, on peut voir ton futur lycée d'ici !

Je me relève doucement pour m'asseoir et regarde par la fenêtre.

« Ouais… C'est donc dans ce lycée que tu as passé ta scolarité quand tu avais mon âge ?

« Oui, mais c'était il y a 14 ans… Maman aussi y a passé ses années lycée.

Russel nous avait fait déménager ici, en partie parce que quand je n'étais pas encore née, Frannie, lui et maman avaient vécu un bout de temps ici. Maman m'avait aussi raconté qu'elle avait passé sa jeunesse à Lima.

Ma sœur aussi me donne envie de vomir parfois. Pendant des années elle m'a ignoré, elle m'a complètement délaissée, j'étais seule avec Russel et maman. Oui, dès qu'elle a eu ses 18 ans, elle a quitté la maison et m'a laissé. J'ai dû me démerder seule, j'ai dû défendre maman seule quand le monstre buvait trop.

Et là, quand maman lui apprend mon état, elle revient s'installer avec nous. Elle revient comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quitté. Aucunes excuses. Je n'ai eu le droit à aucunes excuses pour ces années de souffrance. Alors, moi aussi, je fais comme si ça ne m'avait pas affecté, pour lui faire plaisir.

A chaque fois c'est la même chose, les rares fois où elle accompagne maman me rendre visite, elle ne dit rien… Elle ne pose pas de questions, ne parle pas de mon état, et se contente de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien. Ça doit être sa façon à elle ne pas craquer. Je suppose.

Frannie reprend la parole.

« Quand tu sortiras, je te dirai comment te préparer à McKinley. Tu verras c'est une peu différent d'un lycée privé…

Elle se lève et s'approche de maman.

« Allez maman, lèves-toi, il faut y aller maintenant. Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait laisser Quinnie un peu seule tu te rappelles ?

* * *

Une infirmière rentre dans ma chambre et m'annonce que j'ai de la visite.

Trois personnes entrent. Des adolescents de mon âge. Ils se tiennent droit comme des piquets et ont une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Bonjour, nous sommes les élèves de la classe 3.

Je jeune homme qui vient de prendre la parole est grand, typé un asiatique. A première vue, il a l'air assez sympathique. A ses côtés se tiennent deux filles. Une petite brune qui a l'air assez timide, elle aussi asiatique, qui tient un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Pour finir, une grande brune, la peau mate, un regard qui vous transperce. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air heureuse d'être ici…

« Je m'appelle Mike Chang,-il montre du doigt la jeune asiatique- voici Tina, et à ma gauche…

La brune au regard transperçant lui coupe la parole.

« Lopez. Santana Lopez.

« Et… C'est pour… ?

« Oh ! Euh oui excuses-nous, Tina et moi sommes les délégués de classe. Et Santana est la responsable des mesures. Nous sommes venus en tant que représentants de la classe 3 !

Responsable des mesures ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'ai jamais entendu un titre pareil…

« Responsable des mesures… ? » je demande, curieuse.

« Tu viens d'un autre lycée non ? Demande la latina, avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Tina prend timidement la parole.

« Tu devais venir dès lundi, mais j'ai entendu que tu étais malade… Et nous avons décidé de nous déplacer en tant que représentants… C'est la moindre des choses. Tiens, c'est de notre part à tous. Je sais que ça n'arrangera pas ton état de santé. Mais saches qu'on est tous avec toi…

Elle me tend le bouquet de fleurs.

« Tu viens de Los Angeles, c'est ça ?

« Oui…

« Tu étais dans un lycée privé c'est ça ? Pourquoi… ?

« Hum… Pour des raisons familiales…

Tina me demande :

« C'est… La première fois que tu vis à Lima ?

Je suis étonnée du ton dramatique sur lequel elle vient de poser sa question.

« Euh… En effet, oui…

« Je me suis demandé si c'était le cas…

« Je suis déjà venue, quelques fois avec ma sœur il y a pas mal de temps… Mais je n'y ai jamais habité.

« Combien de temps ? » Demande Santana.

« Hein ?

« Pendant combien de temps ?

Son ton est dur, froid…

« Euh… Je… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment tu sais… J'étais petite à l'époque…

Les trois adolescents se lancent un regard qui se veut discret.

Mike s'avance et me tend une enveloppe dodue.

« J'ai fait une copie des cours que tu as manqué… Tout un semestre.

« Oh, merci beaucoup… C'est très aimable à toi.

Il me sourit.

« Je pense que dans quelques jours à peine je pourrais reprendre les cours. Bon et bien au plaisir !

Il s'apprête à partir mais ses deux camarades lui lancent un drôle de regard.

« Oh euh… ! Quinn ?

« Oui… ?

Je lui lance un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi se comportent-ils tous d'une façon aussi étrange avec moi… ?

La latina se décide à parler.

« Quinn… Fabray c'est ça ? Et bien ce sera avec plaisir, à très bientôt j'espère.

Elle me tend la main et me sourit pour la première fois

« Oh euh… Tout le plaisir est pour moi, enchantée ! Oui à bientôt…

Je lui serre la main.

Elle garde ma main dans la sienne beaucoup trop longtemps et finit par froncer des sourcils.

« Tu es sûr… De n'avoir jamais vécu ici… ?

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas non… Sinon je m'en souviendrais ok ?

Leur comportement et questions bizarres commencent sérieusement à m'énerver. Je leur fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de repos, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittent ma chambre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les médecins m'annoncent avec un faible sourire que je peux enfin quitter cet hôpital et que je pourrais reprendre une scolarité normale malgré mon grave problème de santé. Ils me disent de profiter au maximum et me rappellent que tous les mois, je devrais revenir passer quelques examens. Il est possible que des crises resurgissent, dans ce cas, je devrais bien entendu me rendre à l'hôpital à nouveau.

D'après eux, j'en ai encore pour une vingtaine d'années…

J'acquiesce avec le sourire, même si dans ma tête et mon esprit, tout est noir… Je refuse de passer pour une faible.

Dès qu'ils quittent la pièce, je fond en larmes… Je pleure comme jamais je n'ai pleuré. J'évacue tout toute cette pression, toute cette souffrance, tout ce que j'ai gardé pour moi ces derniers temps.

* * *

Il fait nuit quand je quitte ma chambre et me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

J'y pénètre, mon téléphone portable dans les mains.

Je regarde l'écran. Un appel manqué. De Russel. Je regarde de longues secondes mon téléphone, hésitante, puis me décide à le remettre dans ma poche. Il devra attendre.

Soudain, je tourne la tête. Et là, je sursaute et pousse un cri. Mais quelle idiote… Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence d'une seconde personne dans l'ascenseur… !

« D… Désolée…. » je lui lance, pitoyablement.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne me jette même pas un regard. C'est comme si je n'existais pas. Elle est au fond de l'ascenseur, appuyée contre le mur, le regard vide. Complètement vide. C'en est presque terrifiant.

Cependant, quelque chose attire mon attention. Son uniforme. Elle porte un uniforme, et pas n'importe lequel, non… Le même que celui des représentants de la classe 3, venus me rendre visite il y a quelques jours.

Je l'observe plus en détails. Brune, cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaule, légèrement bouclés. Petite frange lisse. Yeux chocolats… Tristes… Terriblement tristes…

L'ascenseur descend de plus en plus bas. Et je m'étonne qu'elle ne sorte toujours pas. Je me retourne donc vers la petite brune et engage la conversation.

« Tu es une élève de McKinley, je suppose ?

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas et se contente après quelques secondes de silence de hocher la tête.

L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin : au niveau B2. Les sous-sols. Bizarre… Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans les sous-sols… ?

« Tu as quelque chose à faire dans les sous-sols… ?

« Oui.

« Mais au deuxième sous-sol, quand même… Enfin…

« J'ai quelque chose à récupérer.

Elle ne daigne toujours pas me regarder.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin, elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à quitter l'ascenseur et se diriger vers un couloir sombre. Je remarque qu'elle tient par la main une poupée nue avec les yeux bandés… Plutôt flippant tout ça. J'essaie de la rappeler pour qu'elle m'explique sa réponse plus qu'étrange mais elle s'enfonce déjà dans le couloir sans se retourner une seule fois.

Je hurle quand même :

« Attends ! Quel est ton nom ?!

Elle s'arrête d'un coup. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis :

« Rachel. Rachel Berry…

Et puis elle reprend sa route. Je vois son corps disparaître dans le noir. Je lève la tête et regarde le panneau indiquant ce qui se trouve au bout du couloir emprunté par Rachel, j'y lis « Morgue. »

Un désagréable frisson me parcourt l'échine.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis de retour à la maison. Je suis heureuse de retrouver cette maison, ma chambre… Même si des souvenirs plutôt désagréables s'y trouvent…

Je vois Frannie et maman assises sur le canapé. Elles n'ont pas encore remarqué que j'étais rentrée.

Elles ne sont pas venues me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital car Frannie devait aller faire une échographie, oui Frannie est enceinte depuis quelques mois, et ça a l'air de la rendre heureuse. Tant mieux, au moins il y a quelque chose dans sa vie qui lui permet de garder le sourire. Contrairement à moi…

Et maman était restée à la maison pour surveiller le grand père qui commence à perdre un peu les pédales. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait… Donc les médecins nous ont conseillé de garder un œil sur lui.

Je m'approche et surprend une conversation.

« Maman… Tu sais si tu continues à pleurer tous les jours, à craquer comme ça devant Quinnie, ça va être difficile à supporter pour elle. Maman écoutes moi, il faut se comporter avec elle le plus normalement possible, il ne faut surtout pas se montrer différentes. On peut lui donner plus d'amour, mais il ne faut pas lui rappeler que…

« Mais mon bébé… Mon pauvre bébé…

« Chhhut… Maman… Maman arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour Quinn.

Je retiens les larmes qui menacent de couler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir repris contenance, je me racle la gorge pour leur indiquer que je suis là.

Aussitôt leurs deux têtes pivotent et se posent sur moi. Je remarque tout de suite les yeux rougis et humides de ma mère, ainsi que les sillons de mascara laissés par ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Oh Quinnie tu es rentrée mon ange… Commet tu te sens... ?

Sa voix est tremblante.

« On va dire que ça peut aller…

Je m'empresse de monter les escaliers pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter une seconde de plus le visage ravagé par la tristesse de ma mère. Frannie a raison, ça ne fait que me rappeler le fait que… Mes jours sont comptés. Et bordel, moi tout ce que je veux c'est oublier ça et faire comme si c'était pas le cas. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?!

Je m'allonge de tout mon long sur le lit et m'endort assez rapidement, la fatigue aidant beaucoup.

* * *

Le réveil sonne. Il est 5h22. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de cette fille Rachel…

Un cauchemar oppressant et angoissant où je voyais des poupées avec des membres manquants, des ailes cassées, des visages ensanglantés. Et puis, une poupée avait attiré mon attention, elle était de dos. Quand je l'ai effleurée du bout des doigts, elle s'est retournée, et j'ai vu le visage de Rachel avec les yeux bandés. Elle a ouvert la bouche et du sang s'en est écoulé ainsi que des dents. Je me suis ensuite réveillé. Plutôt charmant non ?

Mon téléphone portable vibre sur ma table de nuit. Je le prend. L'écran affiche : « Appel en cours – Russel » Je me décide à appuyer sur le petit téléphone vert en bas, sur l'écran tactile.

« Allo ?

« Bonjour Quinn. Tu te portes bien ?

« A merveille.

Mon ton est froid.

« Bien, parfait ! Tu sais qu'ici il est deux heures du matin en Inde ! Et je meurs de chaud !

A vomir.

Je ne réponds pas.

« Eh bien ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui non ? C'est un coup de fil d'encouragement !

Voyant que je ne réponds toujours pas, il reprend :

« Et ta santé ? Tu n'as pas fait de nouvelle crise ?

Ah, s'il savait… S'il savait que sa fille allait crever dans une vingtaine d'années. Enfin, je suis sure que ça ne l'affecterait pas plus que ça et ne l'empêcherait pas de s'épanouir dans « sa vie professionnelle ».

« Tu m'entend Quinn ?

« Euh ouais attend, j'ai des problèmes de réseau.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige dans la véranda.

« Je suis en pleine forme.

« Ne te préoccupe pas trop de ton souffle. Tu sais, plus jeune, ça m'est déjà arrivé !

« Ah.

« C'est peut être héréditaire…

De mieux en mieux…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! ça m'est arrivé une ou deux fois, et puis plus rien ! Dis-toi que ça n'arrivera plus ! Et va de l'avant ! Ce ne sont pas ces petits soucis de santé qui t'empêcheront de devenir une grande avocate pour reprendre le flambeau familial, hm ?

« Papa. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être avocate ! Je bosserais dans la photographie.

Il est à vomir. Toujours aussi têtu, il peut toujours rêver s'il croit que je vais suivre le même chemin que Frannie. Plutôt crever. De toute façon, oui, je vais crever. Quelle ironie.

« Non Quinn, on en a déjà parlé. Et je t'ai dit non.

« Ecoutes moi bien c'est la dernière que je te le répète. Je-ne-veux-pas-être-avocate ! Est-ce clair ? Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place de ce que je veux faire de ma vie ! C'est à moi de le décider ! A moi, et à personne d'autre ! Ce n'est surement pas TOI qui va décider à ma place ! Toi qui nous as abandonnées maman et moi à Lima, toi qui as fait de nos vies un enfer chaque heure, et chaque minute ! Tu as perdu ce droit ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je me porte beaucoup mieux sans toi je peux enfin respirer loin de tes crises d'alcoolémie, loin de ton égoïsme sans fin ! Et maman aussi ! »

Je raccroche rageusement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. J'ai dit à mon père ce que je pensais de lui, et encore, j'ai abrégé !

* * *

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner et m'être habillée, je m'installe dans le salon, et Frannie vient me rejoindre pour me donner quelques conseils afin de bien m'intégrer dans ce nouveau lycée.

« Bon, tout d'abord, tu dois respecter ce qui a été décidé en classe, ne les contredis pas, écoutes-les, ils sont là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, tu dois leur faire confiance compris ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

« C'est différent ici, ce n'est pas comme à Los Angeles, il y a un véritable esprit de groupe ! Il n'est plus question d'individualité.

« Ça ira Frannie, merci pour ces précieux conseils…

Maman appelle Frannie dans la cuisine pour qu'elle vienne l'aider et me laisse enfin seule.

Je me promène dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur quand j'entends grand-père m'appeler.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et le retrouve agenouillé devant la grande croix qui ne l'a jamais quitté. Mon grand-père est très catholique. Depuis que grand-mère a rendu l'âme, Frannie lui a proposé de venir vivre ici avec l'accord de maman et moi. De plus, il n'a plus toute sa tête comme les médecins nous l'ont dit si souvent. Donc c'est une bonne chose.

« Tu es allée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?

« Non grand-père, je suis rentré hier… Je vais aller au lycée désormais…

« Lycée… Tu es lycéenne maintenant… C'est vrai, rien ne compte plus que la santé. La santé… Judy aussi est allée au lycée…

« Oui grand-père… Il faut que je te laisse, l'heure tourne !

Son état se dégrade de jours en jours...

* * *

J'arrive à McKinley un peu en avance. Le temps n'est pas vraiment joyeux aujourd'hui… Les nuages sont gris…. Enfin malheureusement, il ne fait pas souvent beau temps dans cette ville… Ça n'avantage pas le physique du bâtiment vu de l'extérieur… Les premiers adjectifs qui me viennent à l'esprit sont : Glauque, triste, pas accueillant… Bref.

J'entre dans le bâtiment et c'est encore pire qu'à l'extérieur. Les couleurs sont mornes, Le mobilier paraît vieux…

J'enfile l'uniforme qui m'a été donné à l'accueil; une jupe noire assez courte, accompagnée d'une petite chemise blanche où un petit blason avec un « M » rouge a été cousu dessus.

Le professeur principal Mr Schuester, me dirige jusqu'à ma première salle de cours et me donne mon emploi du temps. Il parait étrangement sérieux.

« Bien Quinn, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes problèmes si tu en rencontres, d'accord ? Et essaies de bien t'intégrer dans le groupe !

J'entre dans la salle. Personne ne me regarde. Ils ont tous le regard dans le vide, ou la tête baissée, le regard vide. C'est quoi leur problème… ?

Quand je monte sur la petite estrade afin de faire une présentation rapide, on dirait presque que les élèves sont en train d'assister à un enterrement. Je n'exagère rien.

« Hum… Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray. J'ai déménagé ici parce que mon père le souhaitait. Moi, je n'avais aucune envie de venir dans ce trou paumé qu'est Lima… Où les gens sont… Tellement accueillants…! – j'accompagne ma remarque d'un rire froid.- Enfin, passons… Je vis avec ma mère, ma sœur, et mon grand-père. Mon père est parti en Inde après nous avoir forcées à nous installer ici avec ma mère. Voilà. Donc hum… Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, à tous…

Je me force à sourire.

Mais les élèves gardent toujours leurs têtes baissées et ne réagissent pas.

« Accueillez donc votre nouvelle camarade comme il se doit, je vous prie… Il faut vous serrer les coudes… » dit Mr Schuester.

Toujours rien. Aucunes réactions. Tous des légumes.

« Bon Quinn, vas t'asseoir à cette place, là-bas…

Je m'avance dans les rangs et regarde mes « camarades ». Je reconnais deux des représentants de la classe qui étaient venus me voir à l'hôpital. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi eux aussi m'ignorent… Eh ben… Je vais m'amuser cette année…

Je m'installe à mon bureau. Je tourne la tête et aperçois, assise tout au fond de la classe, Rachel. Son bureau est en très mauvais état, et c'est bien le seul. On dirait qu'il a plus de trente ans… Je me demande pourquoi ils ne le remplacent pas par un bureau neuf… Ils doivent vraiment avoir des problèmes financiers ici… Ou alors ils veulent faire fuir les nouveaux venus ? Non mais sérieusement…

Je regarde Rachel, espérant qu'elle me remarque, elle. Mais non, elle fait comme les autres. Elle m'ignore. Mais je peux voir qu'elle serre la mâchoire. Elle parait frustrée.

* * *

L'heure de cours se finit enfin, et, à ma grande surprise, tous les élèves se lèvent et se dirigent vers moi. Les questions fusent.

« Tu es guérie ?

« Oui, enfin non… Pas vraiment…

Je vois un élève mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme ayant posé cette question.

« Il y a une différence entre Los Angeles et ici ?

« Oui, plutôt… ! Là-bas il y a beaucoup de monde, et il fait pas tout le temps tout gris comme ici… C'est plutôt triste ici…

« T'inquiètes pas va, tu vas t'y habituer !

« J'ai trop envie d'aller vivre à Los Angeles y'a pleins de belles nanas là-bas ! Pas vrai Quinn ?!

Le garçon qui vient de me poser cette question est grand, costaud, avec une crête en guise de coupe de cheveux. Il a l'air plutôt impulsif et… Pas très intelligent…

« Euh… Ouais…

« Moi, je préfère les petites villes comme Lima, aux grandes villes bruyantes comme Los Angeles. On risquerait de se perdre là-bas… Et puis… Lord Tubbington m'a confié il y a quelques jours qu'il préférait le calme et la sérénité… Et moi je ne veux que son bonheur… ! Il s'est enfin décidé à arrêter de fumer ! Je suis si heureuse pour mon 'Tubby !

Je regarde la grande blonde qui vient de me débiter son petit discours d'un ton enjoué, et lui demande : « Qui est Lord Tubbington ? »

« Comment ? Tu ne connais pas Lord Tubbington ?! Ah ben oui, tu es nouvelle c'est vrai ! Et bien Lord Tubbington est mon chat !

« Euh d'accord, donc… Tu es en train de me dire que ton chat fumait… ?

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle est un peu… Déconnectée de la réalité… On dirait qu'elle vit dans un autre monde… Peuplé de bisounours ! Parfois j'aimerais bien être comme elle… Mercedes Jones, enchantée !

Elle me tend la main et je lui la serre.

Les élèves parlent de l'Inde, de moi… Et continuent à me poser toutes sortes de questions… Je me demande comment un tel changement d'attitude a pu avoir lieu… Les gens sont vraiment bizarres à Lima…

Je regarde le bureau de Rachel, qui est maintenant vide. Où est-elle passée ? Pourquoi personne ne s'en inquiète… ?

Le géant à crête, Puck, me demande si tout va bien. Ça me fait sortir de ma torpeur.

« Euh oui, oui ! Et au fait Santana, la fille qui était avec vous l'autre jour, elle n'est pas là ?

« On dirait, oui. » Me répond Mike, le regard dans le vide.

Puis il lance un regard furieux à la grande blonde qui m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt de son chat.

« Oh ! Quinn viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter l'établissement ! Et au fait, mon nom à moi, c'est Brittany S. Pierce ! Enchantée !

La blonde dégage tellement de joie de vivre que mon morale va déjà un peu mieux, et je suis ravie que ce soit elle qui me fasse visiter le lycée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avons cours d'éducation Physique, direction le stade !

Mais bien entendu, je suis dispensée, à cause de mon problème de santé. Je m'assois donc dans les gradins à côté d'un élève dispensé lui aussi.

Je regarde avec un sourire envieux les élèves courir.

Il fut un temps où j'adorais l'E.P.S, et surtout où je pratiquais le cheerleading, dans mon ancien lycée ! Seulement ça, c'était avant toutes les emmerdes qui suivirent…

D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas de cheerleading dans ce lycée ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas… ?

Je regarde mon voisin. Grand, blond, les cheveux plutôt longs, un air sympathique…

Il me regarde à son tour et se présente.

« Sam Evans.

« Enchantée. » Je lui lance un sourire sincère.

« On dirait que tu veux courir… ?

« Oui, j'adore ça… Mais je ne peux plus.

« Je vois, tu as déjà couru alors…

Une tristesse touchante se lit dans ses yeux.

« Tu… Tu as un problème au cœur c'est ça ? Mike m'en a parlé…

« Oui… Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de courir… Pourtant, je voudrais courir… Courir de toutes mes forces… J'en crève d'envie…

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'un jour tu le pourras ?

« Je ne sais pas…

Soudain une grimace de douleur vient déformer son visage.

« Excuses-moi. Je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie.

« T… Tout va bien ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Rien de grave, rassures-toi !

Sur ces mots il quitte les gradins et me laisse seule.

* * *

Mes pensées dérivent vers Rachel… Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas au cours d'E.P.S ? Je l'ai cherché du regard partout mais ne l'ai pas trouvée…

Tina apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

« Salut Quinn ! Sam n'est pas là ?

« Oh euh il est parti à l'infirmerie, il se sentait mal…

« Je vois… » Je peux lire une réelle inquiétude dans ces yeux.

J'observe sa jambe droite. Elle porte un bandage.

« Je me suis tordue la cheville, hier… » M'explique-t-elle.

« Vous ne faites pas sport avec une autre classe ?

« Non... La classe 3 est différente. La 1 et la 2, la 4 et la 5 sont ensemble. Mais la classe 3...

« Excuses-moi Tina mais… Une question ne quitte pas mon esprit depuis tout à l'heure…

« Laquelle… ?

« Où est Rachel ?

Je la vois se crisper et une frayeur intense vient déformer ses traits. Elle me regarde effrayée.

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, je poursuis :

« Une fille qui s'appelle Rachel Berry. Brune, petite, plutôt mignonne, de longues jambes… ?

Elle me regarde toujours choquée; une expression de frayeur peinte sur le visage. Et lentement, elle hoche négativement la tête.

« Elle était là ce matin, au cours de Mr Schuester, et puis après, je ne l'ai plus revue… », je continue à lui expliquer.

Le ciel se fait de plus en plus sombre et nuageux. Quel temps de merde…

Je tourne la tête et aperçois au sommet du bâtiment C une petite brunette aux cheveux longs ! Rachel, je l'ai enfin retrouvée ! Je vais pouvoir lui demander la raison de son absence étrange…

Sans un mot je me dirige vers le bâtiment. Tina crie mon nom mais je ne me retourne pas. Je veux des réponses !

* * *

J'arrive sur le grand balcon du bâtiment et l'aperçois, les cheveux au vent, qui regarde au loin.

Je m'avance tout doucement et vois qu'elle tient dans les mains un carnet de dessin. Elle est en train de dessiner. Elle s'aperçois de ma présence mais continue à griffonner sur le carnet.

« Excuses-moi Rachel… Toi aussi tu es dispensée ? Tu… Tu as le droit d'être ici… ?

« Ça ne sert à rien de rester à l'écart… Mais toi, ça te va ?

« Euh… » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne comprends même pas le sens de sa question.

Alors, je relance la conversation.

« Tu dessines… ? Moi aussi j'aime bien dessiner parfois… Mais ce que je préfère, c'est la photographie. Je peux voir ?

Entendant ces mots, elle cache son carnet de dessin derrière son dos.

« Euh… Non désolée… Enfin c'est juste du griffonnage.

«… Tu te souviens de moi… ? On s'est croisées dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital. Tu allais à… La morgue…

Elle fait non, de la tête. Mais elle évite mon regard. Elle ment.

« Mais… Si… Tu allais au deuxième sous-sol… Je t'ai même demandé ton prénom…

Elle ferme les yeux un instant.

« Peut-être… C'est possible, oui. » Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Pour quoi faire ?

Pas de réponse.

« Tu m'as dit que tu devais aller chercher quelque chose, tu tenais par la main une poupée aux yeux bandés… C'est elle que tu es venue chercher… ?

Elle parait triste un instant, mais se ressaisis et dit plus fermement :

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les interrogatoires…

« Désolée… Je ne te force pas à répondre tu sais…

« Ce jour-là, il s'est passé quelque chose de triste… D'affreux. Tu es Quinn Fabray, c'est bien ça ?

« Oui…

« On ne t'a rien dit en classe, pas vrai ?

« Quoi donc… ?

Elle paraît hésitante, mais explique avec beaucoup de souffrance dans la voix :

« Ton nom… Apporte la mort Quinn. Mais pas qu'une simple mort une mort incompréhensible au sein de cet établissement… De toute manière, ce lycée est condamné… La classe 3 sera toujours affreusement proche de la mort. Pour toujours. C'est affreux, mais c'est comme ça…

« Proche de la mort… ? Comment ça ? Tu me fais peur là…

« Tu ne sais donc rien... Tu es dans l'ignorance totale ? Personne ne t'en a parlé ?

« Mais de quoi ?! Je suis censée savoir quoi ?!

« Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. Il… Il ne faut plus que tu t'approches de moi Quinn… Et ne m'adresses plus la parole non plus. Il ne faut pas… Il ne faut pas faire ça. Il vaut mieux éviter. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire d'après eux… Ecoutes-les d'accord ?

Elle me tourne le dos et fais demi-tour.

« Pourquoi je ne devrais plus t'approcher ? Tu n'as pas la peste que je sache… ! C'est complètement absurde ! Reviens s'il te plaît… ! Ecouter qui ?

Je suis en colère. Cette fille m'attire comme un aimant. Elle est si mystérieuse. Et pourtant elle me rejette… Si je comprends bien c'est pour mon bien… Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe… ? Pourquoi elle parle d'elle comme si c'était le diable ?

Et surtout j'ignore quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important que tout le monde s'obstine à laisser dans l'ombre… Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?...

Elle s'éloigne et murmure :

« A la revoyure… Quinn.

* * *

**Revieeeews s'il vous plaît : D ?**

**Vos avis ? Vous aimez bien ce genre d'histoire plutôt glauque (vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres) et à suspense ? Enfin ce n'est que le début là... !**

**Pour tous ceux qui suivent « Je suis une licorne » ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je ne l'abandonne pas :o ! (Désolée pour l'attente qui est longue...)**

**C'est juste que j'ai voulu commencer cette histoire en priorité parce que ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête ^^.**


	2. Une malédiction ?

**Voici le second chapitre tant attendu, muhaha : D ! Enjoy !**

**Lisa418**** : Voici la suite !**

**Faberrian girl**** : Super : D ! Eh bien voilà le second chapitre !**

**Adeline**** : Merci pour ta review : ) ! La romance entre Rachel et Quinn évoluera au fur et à mesure des chapitres ne t'inquiètes pas, mais ça va être un petit peu long à démarrer… Parce que bon il faut pas que ça aille trop vite non plus, surtout dans ce genre d'histoire ce n'est pas possible ^^. Quant au rated M, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura :/… Mais si c'est le cas, ça arrivera très tard !**

**clem**** : Heureuse que ça te plaise tant : D ! Voici la suite !**

**lovesong45**** : Eh bien j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre : ) !**

* * *

_J'aperçois Rachel. Assise dans les gradins, le regard dans le vide et toujours animée par une profonde tristesse._

_« Excuses-moi…_

_Elle lève la tête et me regarde longuement. Elle se relève doucement et s'approche de moi._

_« Tout ça te satisfait… ?_

_Mais de quoi parle-t-elle… ?_

_« Tu devrais faire attention… ça a peut-être déjà commencé… Ca ne saurait tarder. On ne peut pas repousser l'inévitable Quinn..._

Encore un rêve…

* * *

_Jeudi 23 Octobre, lycée McKinley, salle d'art._

La matinée commence tranquillement avec un cours d'art. Notre professeur est une femme. Elle se nomme Shelby. Elle a l'air très douce et à l'écoute. Consigne pour notre première séance d'art : Peindre un fruit. Une corbeille remplie de fruits tous différents les uns des autres se trouve à notre disposition. Bon… Ça va, moi qui ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine… Peindre un fruit ne devrait pas vraiment me poser de problèmes… J'ose espérer. Je me saisis donc d'un fruit de la passion – fruit que j'affectionne particulièrement – et commence à dessiner.

Shelby passe dans les rangs et regarde nos travaux avec beaucoup d'attention.

Elle s'arrête derrière un jeune handicapé; Artie. Elle regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce qu'il est en train de peindre. Curieuse, je jette aussi un regard discret. Wow… Ce garçon est doué… Il a peint une forme jaune déformée; vague, possédant deux yeux et une bouche ouverte dans une expression de pure frayeur. Pas très joyeux, quand même…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? » demande Shelby.

C'est vrai que je ne vois pas bien de ressemblances avec sa peinture et un quelconque fruit… ?

« Un citron.

« ça, un citron… ?

« Non, pas exactement… C'est le cri du citron… C'est comme ça que je le vois.

« … Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai demandé Artie, mais c'est un très bon travail. Ta vision des choses est… Différente et assez surprenante. Ça me plait… »

Elle se retire et part inspecter d'autres travaux.

Je me retourne vers Artie, fascinée par sa perception des choses…

« Alors… Le citron crierait d'après toi… ?

« Non… C'est le monde qui hurle.

Il parle gravement.

« Regardes bien – il me tend son dessin et je le regarde de plus près – Il se bouche les oreilles pour moins entendre le monde hurler. Ces cris de souffrance, de frustration, de peine, de peur. Je me suis inspiré du tableau « Le cri » de Munch…»

Je l'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention et de fascination.

« Le cri »… Je connais ce célèbre tableau… Je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'Art et suis très cultivée dans ce domaine. La première fois que j'ai regardé ce tableau, il m'a mise… Disons... Mal à l'aise…

« Hmm… Je vois. C'est intéressant ta façon de voir les choses. »

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant du regard une petite brune.

Je me dit à moi-même dans un murmure frustré : « Elle n'est pas là… »

* * *

Brittany était venue me chercher ce matin en trottinant, toujours avec son air enjoué qu'on lui connait tant. Elle m'a dit que quelques élèves de notre classe faisaient partie d'un club : le « Glee Club ». Je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était avant tout une famille, et un lieu où l'on peut laisser libre cours à nos émotions par le chant. Chanter… Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté… Ça doit remonter à la primaire, quand Frannie et moi étions encore très proches et quand Russel était encore à la maison. Frannie et moi avions l'habitude de nous asseoir sur le piano à queue et de chanter. Elle, elle jouait magnifiquement bien de cet instrument qui me fascinait tant à l'époque. Ces doigts étaient agiles et couraient le long des touches avec une facilité déconcertante.

Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment réjouie à l'idée de me remémorer des souvenirs douloureux… Mais je lui ai demandé si Rachel faisait partie du club. Et, à ma grande surprise, après s'être figée un instant légèrement surprise, elle m'avait répondu positivement.

* * *

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de Glee Club, accompagnée de Brittany.

Nous entrons dans la salle et je remarque tout de suite la petite brune assise tout au fond de la salle, encore et toujours à l'écart. Ça me met hors de moi. Mais ses paroles de la veille disant que je ne devais plus m'approcher d'elle me reviennent en mémoire, et je me fais violence pour ne pas aller m'assoir à côté d'elle, légèrement frustrée. Elle ne veut pas de moi ? Soit. Qu'elle reste seule dans son coin…

Je reconnais aussi Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Tina…

Mais ma curiosité et ma frustration s'accroissant de secondes en secondes je me tourne finalement vers Brittany et lui demande : « Britt'… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fuit Rachel comme la peste ? » A l'entente du prénom, une légère lueur de douleur fait son apparition dans les yeux azurs de la grande blonde. Mais Brittany n'a pas le temps de me répondre – si elle comptait le faire – que déjà Mr Schuester fait son apparition dans la salle de chant. Tiens… Je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui dirigeait aussi le Glee Club…

« Bonjour à tous.

Toujours un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Euh… Il me semble que ce Club est là pour nous permettre de nous détendre, et pour libérer nos émotions… ? Alors s'il pouvait arrêter de tirer une tête pareille et d'afficher un air aussi… Dramatique, ben ce serait préférable… Enfin bon… L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit…

« Bien… Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite s'exprimer aujourd'hui… ?

Personne de répond. Mais, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une main se lever lentement; presque timidement. Provenant du fond de la classe. Rachel. Elle a maintenant le bras levé et je peux maintenant lire de la détermination dans ses orbes chocolats…

Je m'attend à ce que Mr Schue' l'appelle mais toujours aucun son. Je stoppe donc ma contemplation de la petite brunette et me retourne vers le professeur. Je le vois qui regarde Rachel quelques secondes, mais qui finit par détourner le regard. Pardon… ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Il est aveugle… ? Je regarde les autres élèves, voulant vérifier si eux aussi ont été témoins de cette scène plus qu'étrange. Je peux voir Mercedes regarder en direction de Rachel, puis détourner vivement le regard, comme si le simple fait de regarder Rachel lui provoquait… Je ne sais pas… Des brûlures… ! Brittany paraît crispée et regarde partout, sauf vers Rachel. Tous reproduisent à peu près le même scénario… C'est une blague… ? Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ignorent comme ça ! C'est inhumain, merde !

« Personne… ? »

Il se moque du monde ?! J'ai envie de hurler. Hurler comme le citron du dessin d'Artie ce matin.

N'en pouvant plus, je me lève rageusement de mon siège.

« Excusez-moi Mr Schuester, mais il me semble que Rachel a le bras levé. Elle a le droit de s'exprimer… Non ?

Mon ton et froid et haineux. Tous les élèves me regardent à la fois surpris, honteux, et inquiets. Puis ils regardent tous Mr Schuester attendant son verdict.

Il paraît très mal à l'aise. Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes, puis adresse enfin un regard à Rachel. Il me regarde à nouveau. Je fais passer toute ma rage dans mon regard.

« Hum… Bien sûr, je… Je ne l'avais pas vu… Rachel… » - Il lui fait un signe de la main l'incitant à venir se placer au centre de la pièce.

Tous les élèvent le regardent; choqués. Des chuchotement et murmures d'indignation se font entendre.

« Mais merde… ! C'est quoi votre problème ?! » Je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Mon indignation face à leur comportement était trop grande.

Ils me regardent, certains avec des regards désolés, d'autres avec des regards frustrés… Mais la majeure partie de la salle ignore royalement mon exclamation, trouvant soudainement un intérêt tout particulier à leurs chaussures ou au plafond.

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. C'est Rachel qui nous fait savoir qu'elle attend le silence et qu'elle s'apprête à chanter.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux.

**Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down**

**_Trébuchant  
Tourbillonnant  
Je suis sous terre  
Je suis tombée  
Oui je suis tombée_**

Rachel rouvre lentement les yeux, et on peut y lire beaucoup de souffrance.

Dès les premières notes, des frissons m'ont parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Sa voix est… Sublime. Et… Elle arrive à faire passer tellement d'émotions différentes juste avec sa voix… Ca me fascine.

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

**_J'ai peur, où suis-je maintenant ?  
La tête à l'envers et je ne peux pas arrêter ça maintenant  
On ne m'arrêtera pas maintenant, oh oh_**

Elle parait maintenant complètement déboussolée, perdue…

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

**_Je, je vais m'en sortir,  
Je, je vais survivre,  
Alors que le monde s'écroule,  
Alors que je tombe et m'effondre sur le sol  
Je vais me retourner  
N'essayez pas de m'arrêter  
Je, je ne vais pas pleurer_**

Maintenant, on peut clairement voir une émotion triomphante : la détermination, la rage de vivre. Mais aussi… la colère. Beaucoup de colère.

**Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end**

**_Est-ce réel ?  
Est-ce une comédie ?  
Je m'y tiendrai jusqu'à la fin..._**

Toujours cette même colère, destinée… Destinée à ses camarades. Oui c'est très clair; ça leur est destiné à eux. Ils se sentent mal à l'aise sous le regard vindicateur de la brune.

**I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around (x2)  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry **

**_Je, je vais m'en sortir,  
Je, je vais survivre,  
Alors que le monde s'écroule,  
Alors que je tombe et m'effondre sur le sol  
Je vais me retourner  
N'essayez pas de m'arrêter  
Je, je ne vais pas pleurer_**

Elle achève sa dernière note, toujours cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Ainsi que du désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Rachel et les élèves de la classe 3… ?

C'est frustrant de ne rien comprendre; de ne rien SAVOIR…

* * *

C'est frustrée que je me dirige dans les couloirs à la fin de la séance de Glee Club.

C'est dingue… Tout dans ce lycée me parait incompréhensible.

A la fin de la prestation de Rachel, j'ai été la seule à me lever et à applaudir. La seule. Qu'ont fait les autres ? Rien. Au début, ils paraissaient tous tristes. Oui… Je pouvais lire une grande tristesse chez la plupart d'entre eux. Et puis quelques secondes plus tard, après quelques chuchotements indiscrets et raclements de gorge, la salle s'était vidée à l'entente de la sonnerie.

A quelques pas devant moi, j'aperçois Artie.

« Eh ! Artie !

Le jeune homme stoppe son fauteuil roulant et se retourne. Il me sourit.

« Salut Quinn…

Je le rattrape rapidement et marche à ses côtés.

« Dis… Quand tu regardes « Le Cri », de Munch… Tu… Tu n'es pas effrayé, ou mal à l'aise… ?

Entendant ces mots, le jeune handicapé s'arrête brusquement, comme frappé par quelque chose. Alors, je m'arrête aussi.

« Mal à l'aise… Oui… C'est ça. C'est exactement ça…

Il a le regard dans le vide.

« Tout m'inquiète… Et… Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi…Ce dessin arrive à… Retranscrire tout ça; toutes mes inquiétudes, tous ces sentiments qui me rendent affreusement mal à l'aise…Voilà pourquoi j'aime cette peinture…

« Tu aimes ce tableau parce qu'il te rend inquiet… ?

« J'ai beau faire semblant de ne pas le voir, de l'ignorer… Ça n'y change rien…C'est surement pareil pour les autres…

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle… ?

Je le regarde, complètement perdue.

Et puis soudain, je sens une légère tape amicale sur mon épaule gauche. C'est Puck.

« Salut Q. ! Vous parlez de quoi ?

Toujours cet air stupide collé sur le visage…

« Euh… On était en train de parler de… L'inquiétude… Qui recouvre le monde… Je ne suis pas sure que tu puisse saisir…"

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es inquiet, toi ?

« Ben… Evidement ! Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans cette foutue classe 3 qui est maudite ?! Personne ne souhaite ça ! Tout le monde, dans cette classe… Est forcément mort d'inquiétude. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait se retrouver dans cette merde...

Pardon… ?! La classe 3… Maudite ?

Il semble se rendre compte de son étourderie… Il plaque une main sur sa bouche et regarde Artie d'un air désolé. Artie, lui, se prend la tête entre les mains.

« Euh… Excuse-moi Quinn, j'voulais t'en parler depuis hier mais-

« Il ne vaut mieux peut-être pas ! » Répond aussitôt Artie, un regard menaçant destiné à Puck.

« Mais… Mec ! Tu crois pas qu'elle mérite de savoir la vérité… ?

Soudain, je l'aperçois; Rachel. Dans la bibliothèque. Nous nous situons dans un couloir étroit et il s'avère que nous sommes juste en face de la porte de la bibliothèque, qui est légèrement entrouverte.

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'ils disent et me dirige vers la porte, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Rachel. Il faut que je lui demande la raison du comportement étrange de ses camarades. Je me fous des avertissement qu'elle m'a assigné la veille.

Voyant où je m'apprête à aller, et remarquant aussi la présence de la petite brune dans la bibliothèque, Puck crie : « Non… Attends, Quinn ! »

Trop tard. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Elle est encore en train de dessiner. La bibliothèque est déserte; il n'y a que nous deux.

Un faible rayon de soleil éclaire Rachel à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. A cette seconde, je la trouve magnifique. Je m'avance doucement, comme pour ne pas l'apeurer ou la faire fuir.

Je remarque que l'ampoule grésille. Pas très rassurant…

« ça te convient ?

Encore cette même question…

« Quoi donc ?

« Et bien… Ils ont tenté de t'arrêter… Non ?

« C'est exact, oui...! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs; je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'obstinent à tous t'ignorer comme ça… Ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu as fait quelque chose de mal … ? »

Elle ne daigne pas me répondre et continue de dessiner avec une certaine lassitude dans ses gestes.

Je comprends que je n'obtiendrais jamais des réponses sur ce sujet venant d'elle. Libre à elle…

« Ta prestation ce matin était… Magnifique. Ta voix est époustouflante Rachel… Tu m'as coupé le souffle.

Elle relève la tête et elle me lance un sourire. Son premier sourire. Un sourire désarmant. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir provoqué. Il est tellement rare de la voir heureuse…

J'ai enfin son attention.

« C'est vrai ?... » Me demande-t-elle, timidement.

« Oui, tu m'as transmis toutes tes émotions dans cette chanson rien qu'avec ta voix. C'était magnifique.

Elle rougit et détourne quelques secondes le regard.

Adorable…

« Je te remercie Quinn.

« Mais… Quelque chose m'a interloqué et touché…J'ai remarqué ta tristesse et ton désespoir dans ta voix. Mais aussi toute cette colère… Je ne comprends pas.

« Tu le comprendra plus tard Quinn… C'est leur faute après tout. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer. Ils sont trop lâches pour daigner le faire. Ils me donnent la nausée. Ils ont préféré choisir l'ignorance plutôt que la lutte. C'est leur choix. Maintenant, à eux d'assumer.

« Mais, Rachel... Je vais devenir complètement folle si on ne m'explique pas ce qui se passe dans ce lycée… Je viens tout juste d'arriver et j'ai l'impression d'être mise à l'écart parfois et… Ils se comportent tous bizarrement avec moi. Dès que je leur parle de toi, ils deviennent froids ou ignorent mes questions. Tout ce que je veux savoir... C'est ce que tout le monde sait. Ce que tout le monde sait et laisse dans l'ombre. Pourquoi...?

« Pourquoi leur parles-tu de moi Quinn… ?

Je suis assez surprise par sa question. A vrai dire, moi-même, je ne connais pas la réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille m'obsède tant ?

Je viens me placer derrière elle et elle me laisse voir pour la première fois ce qu'elle dessine.

Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une esquisse. Son dessin représente une jeune fille assise par terre, une jambe allongée sur le sol, l'autre jambe légèrement relevée. Elle a ses deux mains positionnées sur son genou relevé et elle regarde le sol.

« Tu l'as inventée, ou tu utilises un modèle...?

Une souffrance intense se lit dans ses orbes chocolats.

«… C'est…Disons que c'est un peu des deux… Quand mon esquisse sera terminée, je lui dessinerais deux grandes ailes… Un ange...

D'accord… C'est assez étrange tout ça…

« Je vois.

Je tire presque craintivement la chaise à sa gauche et elle ne fait aucuns signes de protestation. Je m'y assois donc.

Je prends le temps de l'observer pendant de longues secondes. Je la trouve vraiment sublime, et sa petite moue concentrée la rend tout à fait craquante…

Mais… Qu'est ce qui me prend… ?

« Dis, Rachel tu… Tu aimes la photographie ?

Elle repose son dessin et son crayon sur la table. J'ai encore toute son attention. Bien…

Elle… Elle me sourit. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je réalise que je suis devenue accro' à son sourire. Dieu qu'elle est belle.

« Oui, j'aime l'Art. Que ce soit la peinture, le dessin, la sculpture, la photographie… Ça me permet de m'évader ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la réalité. Mais je ne pratique pas la photographie. Je regarde juste.

Je sors délicatement mon appareil photo Reflex de mon sac et le pose sur la table.

« Depuis que j'ai douze ans, je suis fascinée par la photographie. Capturer des moments anodins susceptibles d'être oubliés, des paysages, des personnes qui comptent…

Je la regarde. Je croise ses yeux qui brillent d'une lueur inconnue. Une lueur que je ne lui ai jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Comme… De l'admiration…Mais il y a autre chose, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi...

Elle me regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. C'en est presque gênant. Elle finit par lever timidement sa main et replace une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres Quinn…

Elle me sourit, toujours cet éclat nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Toi non plus Rach'.

Tiens… C'est la première fois que j'emploie ce surnom. Son sourire me fait comprendre qu'elle l'a apprécié.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas comme les autres et… Il serait dommage de ne pas immortaliser une fille comme toi sur une de mes photos.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je suis complètement hypnotisée par elle. Rachel aussi paraît perdue dans sa contemplation.

Nous nous étions rapprochées imperceptiblement l'une de l'autre.

« Vraiment… ?

Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres. Si parfaites, si attirantes… Elle a remarqué. Elle se rapproche encore plus de mon visage et finit par déposer ses lèvres au coin des miennes. Un bonheur sans mélange m'envahit. Ce contact si léger et court pourtant, m'a fait redécouvrir pendant quelques instants le gout du bonheur. Je suis légèrement déçue du fait qu'elle n'ait pas posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais après tout, il y a un début à tout. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite. De plus, je la connais à peine. Mais, cette sensation… C'est comme si… Elle me faisait revivre. Revivre; c'est le mot exact.

« Vraiment.

Ma réponse n'est qu'un murmure. Je suis encore assez troublée, et euphorique. Et j'essaie tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui se sont considérablement accélérés depuis le rapprochement de Rachel.

Je me saisis de mon reflex et pointe l'objectif dans sa direction. *clic*. Ça y est. Rachel Berry est désormais immortelle.

La sonnerie retentit brusquement et rompt le charme. Je semble enfin me réveiller de mon état second, et je range mon Reflex. Je me relève et la regarde pour la dernière fois de la journée. Ses yeux brillent encore.

« A demain Rach'…

Je repars le cœur léger. J'ai réussi à rendre Rachel moins triste et à la faire sourire. C'est un bon début...

* * *

Le soir lorsque je rentre chez moi, maman n'est pas encore rentrée. Je suis seule avec Frannie. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon. J'obéis. Je sais ce qu'elle compte faire. Elle veut qu'on parle : parler de ma journée, de tout et de rien; jouer son rôle de grande sœur, et surtout « renouer les liens », mais c'est trop tard. C'est bien trop tard. Il fallait y penser plus tôt. Je ne lui accorderais pas mon pardon, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur. Mais elle ne sera pas aussi grande qu'il y a quelques années. J'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça, je ne veux pas revivre le même scénario et cette même douleur. Non, je ne referais pas cette erreur stupide : accorder trop d'importance à une personne; trop d'estime, trop d'admiration, trop d'amour… Pour au final être déçue, écœurée, trahie; brisée.

« Alors Quinnie ? Ta journée ?

« Euh… Je suis entrée dans un Club.

« Ah… ?

« Le Glee Club.

« Tu aimes chanter ?

« Plutôt oui. Mais c'est surtout pour mieux m'intégrer dans la classe que j'ai choisi d'y entrer. Et puis… ça permet d'évacuer…toute cette-

« Oui je vois. Oui… C'est important de s'intégrer.

Et ça recommence. Elle met fin à la discussion. Parce que j'allais parler de mes sentiments; de mon mal être… C'est comme si elle refusait d'en parler. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… Peut-être par culpabilité ? Ou peut-être un refus d'accepter la réalité. Un refus d'accepter ma mort prochaine. Elle a peur. Ou tout simplement de la lâcheté. Frannie a toujours été lâche. Alors maintenant, ça ne m'étonne plus…

* * *

Après cette discussion de quelques minutes à peine, qui m'a dépité pus qu'autre chose, je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je réfléchis. Je réfléchis au moyen de trouver des réponses. Tout d'abord… Je ne pourrais rien tirer de Rachel… Elle refuse d'en parler, elle a été très claire. Elle doit être trop brisée pour avoir la force ou même la volonté de le faire. Quant à mes camarades… Certains comme Puck aimeraient m'en parler mais d'autres ne sont pas d'accord. Et je n'ai pas envie de provoquer une discorde au sein de ma classe. Ce serait peu avisé étant donnée la situation qui est particulièrement délicate… Non… Ce que je dois faire c'est… Tirer des informations de quelqu'un d'autre… Mais qui ?

Et puis soudain, je me souviens d'un bout de phrase de Rachel : « _Ce jour-là, il s'est passé quelque chose de triste; d'affreux…_ »… Elle parlait du jour où je l'ai rencontrée dans l'ascenseur, du jour où elle se rendait à la morgue. Donc le jour de ma sortie de l'hôpital. Donc... Quelque chose d'horrible se serait produit à l'hôpital ce jour-là...? Une mort, peut être ?

L'hôpital...

Lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'avais sympathisé avec une infirmière d'une trentaine d'années. Elle s'appelle Fauve. Elle prenait beaucoup soin de moi, et je pouvais voir qu'elle se souciait réellement de moi. Je m'étais vraiment attaché à elle. Elle s'occupait de la cantine de l'hôpital. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrées. On partageait nos repas ensemble, on parlait de livres… De nos passions respectives… Elle a été une confidente, une sœur, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer… Tout ça à la fois.

C'est la personne idéale pour m'aider à y voir plus clair. Elle doit probablement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là dans cet hôpital.

J'informe Frannie que je sors prendre l'air et quitte la maison. Mensonge minable quand on y pense, vu la noirceur de la nuit. Comme si j'allais me promener par un temps aussi sombre… Enfin bon… Ce n'est pas à elle de décider si je peux sortir ou pas. Non…vraiment pas.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrive à l'hôpital. J'y entre. Il est assez effrayant de nuit… Les couloirs sont faiblement éclairés, ou bien pas du tout…

J'arrive à la cantine de l'hôpital qui est déserte à cette heure très tardive.

Mes pas résonnent dans la salle vide. Je peux voir de la lumière provenant du petit réfectoire où se trouve habituellement Fauve à cette heure-ci.

Je m'approche de la vitre. Elle est assise à son bureau, toujours équipée de sa petite blouse d'infirmière. Elle est en train d'écrire. Je tape légèrement mes phalanges sur la vitre, et elle relève instantanément la tête dans ma direction. Elle me sourit et vient m'ouvrir la porte.

« Quinn ! Quelle surprise ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Installe-toi.

« Non merci, ça ira Fauve. » je lui répond tout en prenant place autour d'une table.

Elle prend place en face de moi, un café dans les mains. Elle le pose sur la table et appuie ses coudes sur celle-ci.

« Alors… ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ?

« Hum… Le dernier « Hunger Games »…

« Hmm… Tu n'es pas venu à cette heure-ci pour me parler de lecture, je me trompe… ?

« Oui… En fait j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander…

Elle m'invite silencieusement à poursuivre.

« Le jour de ma sortie… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'une jeune fille est décédée… ?

« Lundi dernier… ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

« Quelque chose… Quelque chose m'intrigue.

« Eh bien… Il ne me semble pas, non… En tout cas, pas parmi les malades dont je m'occupais…

« Et est-ce que ce jour-là tu as vu une fille avec l'uniforme du lycée McKinley ?

« Une fille de ton âge ? Je ne crois pas…

« Elle a les cheveux longs, légèrement bouclés… Elle est de petite taille.

Elle plisse légèrement les yeux

« Hum… Attends une seconde…

« Tu l'as vue ?

« Non, je repense à la fille qui est décédée… Hmm peut-être oui, c'est bien possible…C'était peut-être une fille oui…J'ai entendu qu'un jeune patient était décédé… Oui je m'en rappelle maintenant, tous les médecins en ont été très marqués…

« Son nom… ?

Elle regarde autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne. Ce qui est inutile, vu l'heure qu'il est. Elle se penche vers moi et chuchote : « Tu veux que je fasse des recherches ? » Elle parait toute excitée à l'idée.

« Tu… Tu peux faire ça… ?

Elle me répond par un hochement de tête positif suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« Je t'appellerais sur ton téléphone portable quand j'aurais trouvé ce que tu cherches ! Mais la prochaine fois, promets-moi de me dire pourquoi ça t'intrigue tant, Miss' !"

* * *

Le lendemain, j'assiste à demi-consciente au cours de français. Ce que ça peut être barbant… Surtout que je suis revenue tard de l'hôpital hier… Enfin bon… J'assume !

Je me fous complètement de ce que le professeur dit. Je regarde par la fenêtre, pensive. Toujours la même personne hantant mes pensées…Rachel. Rachel ? Je tourne la tête et regarde la place vide qui est censée être occupée par la petite brune. C'est vraiment étrange… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle loupe les trois quarts des cours… Et les professeurs ne disent jamais rien… ! Je suis perdue dans l'observation du bureau de Rachel, toujours dans un état aussi catastrophique d'ailleurs, quand je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je me retourne. Santana Lopez. Elle est revenue. Pourquoi était-elle absente quand je suis arrivée ? Elle me regarde avec insistance, mais surtout, avec beaucoup de méfiance. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me regarde de cette façon… ? Quand elle s'aperçoit que je la regarde aussi, elle maintient mon regard et met quelques secondes avant de finalement se retourner vers le professeur.

* * *

Après une heure de cours passée à jouer au morpion et à me poser une multitude de questions restées sans réponses; comme toujours; ça devient frustrant, je me dirige vers la sortie. Mais une main me retient fermement par le poignet. Je me retourne, surprise.

« Santana… ?

« Tu peux venir… S'il te plait ?

Dans la cour du lycée Santana m'emmène dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, et commence à parler…

« Écoutes… Je suis sure de t'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part… Je n'oublies jamais un visage, Fabray !

Mais… Pour qui est ce qu'elle se prend à me parler sur un air menaçant comme ça et à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?!

« Tu es sure que tu n'es jamais venue à Lima récemment… ?

« NON. Santana, tu dois te tromper. Fous mou la paix avec tes questions. Je t'ai déjà répondu; j'ai vécu à Los Angeles et j'ai jamais foutu les pieds ici, seulement quand j'étais gamine pendant une journée à peine !

« M'ouais…

Je roule des yeux.

« Ça me gonfle… Putain de merde !

« Pardon… ?

« Non, non, je parle pas de toi Blondie. C'est mon incapacité à me souvenir de toi; du lieu et de l'époque où je t'ai vu; qui m'enrage, vois-tu…

« Blondie »… ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver celle-là, avec en plus son obsession sur le fait qu'on se soit déjà rencontrées… Non mais c'est dans ses rêves oui… Elle m'a pas l'air bien saine d'esprit… !

« En plus en tant que responsable des mesures… Ma mémoire ne doit pas me faire faux bond ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre bon sang… Réfléchis Lopez…

« C'est quoi exactement le rôle d'un responsable euh… Des mesures ?

Elle semble un instant dépassée par les événements, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'ai entendu et à ce que je lui pose cette question.

« Euh… Bon en gros… Je dois établir un plan et le mettre en place pour protéger cette classe d'incapables…

« Un… Plan ? Pour « protéger la classe » ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

« Bon hum… Écoutes Blondie ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être inculpée pour meurtre… ? Non parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que je suis en train de subir un interrogatoire là ! Et c'est très désagréable, tu vois ? Par contre, si tu continues à ouvrir ta grande bouche et à me faire chier avec toutes tes questions, eh bien oui, là je serais inculpée pour meurtre; après t'avoir coupé la tête et l'avoir donnée à bouffer aux chiens. » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, d'une voix basse et grave, elle s'était rapprochée de moi en pointant un doigt menaçant et tremblant de rage en ma direction.

Elle se rapproche encore plus près de moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent, et elle me dit tout bas, d'une voix grave et toujours aussi menaçante : « No me gusta. » Et puis elle s'en va, d'une démarche pressée, en bousculant les élèves sur son chemin.

« Complètement… Timbrée… »

Non mais là, il va falloir qu'elle se calme ! Je lui ai posé une question toute simple, bordel ! UNE question ! Faut pas déconner ! A moins qu'elle ne voulait pas me répondre, et c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour mettre fin à la discussion… Ou alors, eh bien, elle est complètement timbrée; comme je viens de le dire... !

* * *

J'aperçois Rachel quitter le lycée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas en cours si elle était dans l'établissement… ? Je décide de la suivre.

Je marche d'un pas lent afin d'être à une distance raisonnable de Rachel, pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence. Arrivée à un angle, elle tourne à gauche. Je n'accélère pas et tourne moi aussi à l'angle. Oh… Merde ! Il y a deux chemins différents… ! Et bien sûr, elle a complètement disparu de mon champ de vision, je ne sais pas si elle a tourné à droite, ou bien à gauche…Lequel emprunter ? J'étais si proche du but ! Bon… Je vais compter sur ma bonne étoile. Je décide de prendre à droite. Le chemin me mène jusqu'à une petite maison, au premier abord, on dirait une maison en tout cas. Une vieille maison, dont les murs sont couverts de branches de lierre. Le genre de bâtiment bien flippant et peu accueillant… J'étudie attentivement cette « maison » et me rend compte qu'il y a une petite vitrine. Je me plante devant la vitrine et je sursaute.

« Oh putain… ! »

Dans la vitrine, sur une petite estrade est positionnée une poupée. Mais une poupée… Carrément flippante. Qui est coupée au niveau du buste. Un voile est positionnée au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle a les cheveux longs, bruns, et un regard… Scrutateur. Elle fait vraiment… Réel. C'en est effrayant...

Serait-ce un magasin de poupées ? C'est fort probable…

*vrrr, vrrr*. Je sursaute une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est que mon portable qui vibre… Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et décroche.

« Allo ?

« Quinn ? C'est Fauve ! Ce que tu m'as demandé à l'hôpital; j'ai trouvé les informations !

« Oh…

Je déglutis difficilement.

« C'était une lycéenne. Elle semblait fille unique. Sa mort a provoqué un vrai choc sur son entourage… Elle était si jeune et prometteuse…

« Quel… était son nom… ?

La curiosité est présente, mais la peur est là aussi, et l'emporte largement...

« On ne sait pas trop… Raquel, ou Rachel…Un truc qui ressemble à ça… Je redemanderais…Je te laisse maintenant. Bye. » Elle raccroche ensuite. Je range mon téléphone dans mon sac d'une main tremblante…

Raquel… Ou… RACHEL ?!…Non… Il y a des milliers de Rachel sur terre… ! Mais… Lima est une petite ville et… NON ! Ça n'est pas Rachel, ce n'est pas possible, puisque… Et bien puisqu'elle n'est pas morte !

Je tente en vain de me rassurer mais je suis toujours tremblante et sous le choc, un sentiment de frayeur grandissant.

Non Quinn, réfléchis. Fauve a dit « Rachel », ou « RaQUel », bordel ! Elle n'est sure de rien… C'est probablement Raquel son vrai prénom; oui; ce doit être ça... Et puis si son prénom s'avère être Rachel, de toute façon, des Rachel lycéennes, vivant à Lima, ça doit courir les rues... Non...?

Je rigole toute seule; un rire nerveux. Je deviens complètement barge...

Je me décide à pousser la porte du magasin. Un son de clochettes retentit, informant le propriétaire de ma venue. Le magasin est vide, complètement désert, aucuns clients… En même temps… Vu l'emplacement de la boutique qui n'est pas un choix très judicieux…

Seule une vieille femme est présente dans le magasin, à l'accueil. Elle me fixe gravement.

« Tu viens faire des achats ou juste regarder, jeune fille… ?

« Euh… Bonsoir madame… C'est bien un magasin ici… ?

« Tu es lycéenne ?

« Oui, je suis au lycée McKinley…

« Alors ce sera moitié prix, mon enfant…

« Euh… C'est vous qui… Confectionnez ces poupées ?

« Oui, à peu près, oui… Tu sais, une lycéenne de ton âge n'a pas les moyens de se payer ces poupées… Mais tu peux regarder si tu le veux…Il n'y a jamais de clients ici… Jamais. »

Je déglutit.

Je me promène dans la minuscule pièce du magasin. Il y a des poupées partout. Toutes semblent incroyablement réelles. Elles sont dans des grandes vitrines, dans des coffres, cages…Elle sont toutes enfermées… Probablement pour éviter qu'elles prennent la poussière ou éviter que les clients ne les touchent. Toutes ces poupées sans exception ont l'air lasses, tristes, perdues… Une est à genoux, les mains attachées derrière le dos. Une autre, elle aussi à genoux, ses bras s'écrasant mollement de chaque côté de son corps.

Toutes ces poupées me donnent la chair de poule. Toutes si peinées et réelles… Terrifiant.

Et puis, au fond de la boutique, je remarque des escaliers qui descendent un étage en dessous. Il y a un petit panneau indiquant : « Ici aussi. » Ah. Il y a une suite. Il y a encore d'autres poupées là-bas en bas…

Je descends prudemment les marches.

Effectivement, cette pièce aussi est remplie de poupées… Toutes aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Ici il y en a beaucoup qui sont dénudées, mais surtout, qui ont des membres manquants. Un ou deux bras en moins, une jambe arrachée, le buste coupé, une tête absente... Aux murs sont suspendus des membres de poupées : bras, jambes, mains… Il y en a aussi sur quelques étagères. On dirait comme une pièce où l'on se débarrasse des poupées ratées, non-destinées à la vente…

Je parcoure la pièce, et puis mes yeux se posent sur un cercueil contenant une grande poupée qui… Oh mon dieu… Qui est le sosie de Rachel Berry… Malgré tout, on reconnait quand même que c'est une poupée, et non une humaine… Mais la ressemblance est tout de même assez traumatisante…Elle a la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et semble me regarder. Putain je crois que je vais faire un malaise…

Je touche le visage de la poupée du bout des doigts. A la fois fascinée et terrifiée.

« Ça te convient toujours Quinn… ?

Qu…Quoi ?! La poupée vient de parler ? Non, c'est impossible…

Je vois Rachel sortir de derrière un petit rideau noir, juste à côté du cercueil. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Non mais aussi… Comment ai-je pu croire que la poupée me parlait… ? Je suis pitoyable…

« Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Je la regarde sans rien dire.

« Tu trouves que cette poupée me ressemble ?

« Ben… La ressemblance est assez flagrante quand même…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Quinn… ? Je suis étonnée de te voir dans un magasin de poupées…

« Ohh… Euhh… Je… Me promenais. Et je suis tombée sur cette boutique de poupées par hasard… J'ai regardé la vitrine, ça éveillé ma curiosité…Et je suis entrée. Voilà.

Elle me regarde amusée. Mais son amusement laisse vite place à de la tristesse.

Elle montre du doigt deux poupées siamoises.

« Ce sont elles que je préfère. Au moins, elles auront la chance de ne jamais être séparées…

* * *

**Reviews ? : D**

**Je tiens à préciser que le prénom « Raquel » existe vraiment ^.^ !**

**L'histoire du citron et de Munch je l'ai pris de l'anime hein : ).**

**Vous avez trouvé le titre de la chanson que Rachel a interprété ? :p**

**Désolée mais environ chaque chapitre mettra à peu près une semaine à arriver… Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire.**

**Oui je sais, c'est honteux :O. Mais en même temps ils sont longs mes chapitres quand même...**

**Dans le prochain chapitre; premier meurtre ! *rire sadique***

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la relation Faberry, de chapitres en chapitres ça va évoluer positivement, peut être lentement oui, mais il ne faut pas que ça aille trop vite ! Donc voilà j'attends qu'elles se connaissent mieux, que Q. ait des explications, et que ce soit un peu plus joyeux. Enfin "joyeux" est un bien grand mot :' )...**


	3. Ça ne fait que commencer

**Bonsoir/Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre :3. Sorry pour l'attente…**

**lovesong45**** : Wow, j'en suis flattée : D ! Merci, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas : ) !**

* * *

Je suis encore assez troublée par la présence de Rachel… Que fait-elle ici ?

« Cet endroit est plutôt dérangeant quand on est pas habitué… Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs… ?

« Comme tu le souhaites…

« Ces poupées m'effraient un peu, elles sont si vides… A l'étage au-dessus nous serons bien mieux, viens !

Rachel me prend par la main, ce qui me provoque quelques frissons, et je me laisse guider jusqu'à deux petits sofas où nous prenons place.

« Tu… Tu habites par ici alors… ?

« Oui…

« Dis-moi Rachel hum… Pourquoi la poupée au sous-sol te ressemble autant… ?

« C'est Hiram qui confectionne ces poupées…

D'accord… Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question…

« Hiram ?

« Oui…

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en dire plus…

«… Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, tu avais justement une poupée… Tu te rendais à la morgue, et… Ce jour-là j'ai appris qu'une fille était… Décédée… A la morgue, tu… Es allée voir son corps ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux… Beaucoup de souffrance. On peut y lire beaucoup de souffrance…

« Pauvre petite brebis… » Chuchote-t-elle, d'une voix brisée.

Ces mots sont presque inaudibles.

La phrase de Fauve au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt me ronge l'esprit _: « Elle s'appelait Rachel, ou Raquel… Je ne sais plus vraiment… » _

« Bon, écoutes, je… Ne me prends pas pour une folle s'il te plaît mais…Bon, est ce que tu as une grande sœur, ou… ? »

Elle secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, lentement.

_« Elle semblait fille unique… »_

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Euh… Pourquoi étais-tu à la morgue ? »

Elle s'égare quelques secondes, elle parait ailleurs. Elle ne répond pas à ma question.

« Rach'… J'ai des pressentiments étranges sur plusieurs choses…

« Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait faire attention… Mais c'est surement déjà trop tard…

« Trop tard... ? Mais quoi Rachel; qu'est ce qui est trop tard ?!

« Tu n'es toujours au courant de rien… C'est désespérant… Ils sont désespérants…

« Rachel, je te préviens, si tu ne me dis pas ce que je DOIS savoir, je m'en vais. J'en ai marre d'accord ? J'en ai assez de ne pas savoir ce que tout le monde sait ! On dirait presque que ma vie est en danger; j'ai peur, merde ! Qu'est ce qui se passe de si grave dans ce foutu lycée ?!

Elle parait coupable et songeuse à la fois. Elle se triture les mains… Elle garde le silence pendant de bonnes minutes, hésitante, mais prend finalement la parole.

« Écoutes Quinn… Il y a une vieille histoire… Une histoire avec la classe 3 de ce lycée, qui remonte à 26 ans de ça… Bien sûr, personne ne te l'as racontée… Pas vrai ?

« Non…

« Il… Il y avait une jeune élève qui était l'élève modèle… Elle était… Parfaite… Elle excellait dans toutes les matières, que ce soit en cours, ou même en sport. Elle était adorable avec tout le monde. Elle était vraiment appréciée de tous : élèves, professeurs; tout le monde la portait dans son cœur, tout le monde l'adorait… Les jeunes filles voulaient lui ressembler, les garçons la dévisageaient et aimaient la côtoyer. Mais un jour… Juste avant le passage en seconde année… Elle est morte.

« P…Pourquoi ? De quoi est-elle morte ?

« Simple accident d'avion avec sa famille, avaient-ils dit… Mais ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde disait… Non, ce n'était pas vrai… Beaucoup de personnes ont une toute autre version de l'histoire : certains disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un accident de voiture, d'autres d'un incendie…Après ça, toute la classe a été profondément touchée, choquée; traumatisée… Ils étaient tous si tristes…

Je bois ses paroles.

« Et puis, un beau jour… Quelqu'un affirma très sérieusement : _« Elle n'est pas morte »_. L'élève qui avait parlé, avait ensuite désigné du doigt le bureau de la fille décédée. Et puis, il a continué : _« Regardez, elle est là. Elle est juste là. Elle n'est pas morte…»_. Ensuite, d'autres élèves ont commencé à affirmer la même chose. Ils en étaient persuadés. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. D'après eux, elle était bel et bien présente… Puis toute la classe entière s'est mise à le penser… Ils ne voulaient pas le croire, ils ne voulaient pas l'ACCEPTER, accepter cette tragique et ignoble vérité… La mort. Tu peux les comprendre, non… ? La mort est difficile à accepter quand elle fauche quelqu'un que l'on aime, quelqu'un pour qui on est prêt à plonger devant des balles…

Je déglutis, et reste crispée sur mon siège, attendant la suite, à la fois frémissante d'impatience et d'horreur.

Mais, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils…Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire. Une vieille histoire inventée par ces adolescents pour effrayer les générations futures… Pas vrai… ? Parce que… Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible… Ils déliraient… C'était sans doute leur imagination qui leur jouait des tours.

« Par la suite, toute la classe a fait comme si cette élève était toujours vivante, comme si la mort n'avait jamais ravie son âme… C'était bien trop dur à accepter pour eux, ils préféraient croire en cette histoire. Et bien entendu, le professeur principal les soutenait dans cette tâche, il était de tout cœur avec eux. Car lui non plus n'arrivait pas à accepter cette mort. Avec l'aide du professeur principal, un siège lui avait été préparé, à la remise des diplômes…

« Mais… Cette histoire… Ce n'est pas vrai ? C'est juste une sorte de… Légende, pas vrai ?

« Attends, laisses-moi terminer Quinn... Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, ils ont voulu faire une photo de classe. Rien de plus normal. Tous les élèves ainsi que les enseignants au complet. C'est en voyant la photo. C'est en voyant la photo, que tout le monde a compris… Il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes possibles… Tout le monde a été forcé de comprendre : Sur cette photo, elle n'était pas censée y apparaître, et pourtant, elle était bien là, présente, dans un coin. Elle riait, comme les autres… Mais son visage… Son visage était livide, ravagée par une certaine tristesse… Avec ça, comment ne pas y croire ?

Mon corps se met à trembler malgré moi. Je cherche désespérément à reprendre mon calme, une respiration normale… Mais ses mots… Ce qu'elle a dit… C'est tellement terrifiant…

« Cette histoire a une suite Quinn… Une suite bien sombre, bien sordide; une véritable descente aux enfers…

*vrrrr, vrrrr* *vrrr, vrrr*

MERDE. Il fallait qu'on m'appelle maintenant ?!

Je sors mon portable de mon sac avec maladresse; mes mains sont encore tremblantes…

« Allô maman… Oui désolée… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Non… C'est bon ça va… J'ai juste fait un petit détour dans un magasin, je rentre… Tu sais, j'ai plus dix ans… »

Je raccroche. Je soupire, exaspérée… Ma mère… Toujours aussi surprotectrice, toujours inquiète… ça ne changera jamais.

Rachel me regarde légèrement amusée…

La vieille dame de l'accueil dit soudainement : « Nous fermons. Veuillez rentrer chez vous jeune fille… »

Je tourne la tête vers cette étrange vieille femme. Je n'aurais pas dû. Quand je reporte à nouveau mon attention sur l'emplacement où se situait Rachel il y a quelques secondes, elle n'est plus là… Elle s'est volatilisée…

Je ne comprends pas vraiment, cette vieille femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence de Rachel… Peut-être que Rachel est une habituée, puisqu'elle habite tout près, apparemment…

Je suis vraiment frustrée… Rachel était sur le point de me raconter la suite de l'histoire… Probablement que j'aurais pu obtenir beaucoup de réponses à ce mystère qu'est le lycée McKinley, et la classe 3…

La classe 3… Je me souviens de ce que m'avait dit Puck… Que la classe 3 était « maudite ». Il devait surement parler de cette vieille histoire… Ce n'est qu'une histoire… Enfin, je ne connais pas la suite de cette histoire… Et je ne suis plus vraiment sure de vouloir la connaitre, à vrai dire…

* * *

_Jeudi 12_

Je vais rejoindre Mike et Puck dans notre prochaine salle de classe, devant le tableau des prochains examens.

Puck soupire bruyamment.

« Après les examens, on se tape les putains de trucs sur l'orientation…

« C'est important quand même l'orientation, tu sais…

« Ouais, mais les professeurs vont nous gonfler avec ça, à nous parler de notre avenir, de nos résultats et capacités… Moi, j'ai pas vraiment d'avenir, okay ? Je sais même pas ce que je veux faire… ! Et puis avec les résultats que je me paye… J'avais pensé à monter une entreprise de nettoyage de piscine avec Finn…

« T'inquiètes pas mon pote, le taux de réussite de ce lycée est supérieur à 95%, faudra juste que tu bosses un peu plus… Et des opportunités meilleurs que « nettoyeur de piscine » pourront s'offrir à toi ! Faut juste un peu de motivation !

La classe se remplit peu à peu.

« Bon et toi, tu vas faire quoi Quinn après le lycée ?

« Oh euh… J'avais pensé à faire des études dans le domaine de la photographie, ou de l'art… C'est ce que j'aime. Et puis comme ça, je pourrais quitter Lima… Mais, mon père… Mon père n'est pas de cet avis. Il veut que j'aille à Yale… Que je suive son parcours. Mais je ne veux pas suivre le parcours d'un monstre. Je ne veux en aucun cas lui ressembler. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à lui de décider… Mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il ne me payera surement pas mes études… Je devrais me démerder seule, pour pas changer… Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de cette pourriture. Je volerais. De mes propres ailes. Qu'il aille au diable. Lui qui croit tellement en Dieu, une chose est sûre, il ne sera pas le bienvenu au Paradis. J'espère que lorsqu'il descendra aux Enfers, Cerbère lui bouffera la tête…»

Je regarde mes deux camarades. Ils ont l'air plutôt choqués… Ils ne doivent pas comprendre pourquoi je porte aussi peu d'affection pour Russel…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec ton père… ?

« C'est une très longue histoire… Une histoire qui a commencé quand j'étais gamine… Je dirais plus cauchemar qu'histoire, d'ailleurs… Mon père était quelqu'un de… Fermé d'esprit, égoïste, il ne tolérait aucune différence. Pour lui, nous lui appartenions, notre avenir à lui seul lui appartenait. Nous nous devions d'être parfaites, obéissantes, tel de parfaits petits soldats de cire, vides de rébellion, complètement soumis…Nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire. On se prenait une gifle, si on osait lever le ton… Il est très croyant. Il nous a bourré le crâne avec son catéchisme, Dieu, les pêchés, l'Enfer…Mais à lui seul, il a réuni bien plus de pêchés que n'importe qui. A mes yeux en tout cas. Il a multiplié les erreurs, d'années en années, il est devenu de plus en plus bourru, sévère, intolérant… Et puis il s'est mis à boire… Il a commencé par lever la main sur ma mère. Il la giflait plus violemment que d'habitude, et puis ensuite, il se défoulait sur nous… Il a fait fuir Frannie quand elle a atteint ses 18 ans… C'est vrai quoi, qui voudrait d'un monstre comme père, qui voudrait rester vivre avec _ça…_ Dégouttant… Frannie et moi, on s'est perdues de vue après, puisqu'elle n'est jamais revenue voir comment je me portais… Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le monstre qui nous sert de père. Elle n'est revenue que lorsque l'on a emménagé ici, et que Russel est parti en Inde, mais surtout car elle a appris pour moi. Voilà… Voilà la vie merdique que je me trimbale… »

Santana Lopez arrive à nos côtés et jette un coup d'œil rapide au tableau des examens.

« Enfoirés d'examens….

« Où tu vas toi, Santana ? » Demande innocemment Puck.

« Je ne sais pas encore… Une chose est sure, j'irais dans une Université où il y aura du cheerleading… Je serais capitaine. Et je ferais souffrir toutes les petites pimbêches qui oseront croire qu'elles m'arrivent à la cheville. Dans ce lycée ils ne sont même pas foutus d'organiser une équipe de cheerios…On a pourtant un stade et des gradins, merde ! C'est une honte. »

La latina avait dit ces mots avec beaucoup de mépris. Je ne suis pas la seule à trouver ce lycée particulièrement pourri on dirait… Elle reprend un air sérieux, dur, et s'adresse à ses camarades d'une voix grave :

« Mais vous savez… Vous parlez tous de notre avenir, comme si c'était évident, comme si on allait tous finir cette année sans séquelles, et indemnes. Comme si on allait y survivre… Je vous conseille de redescendre sur terre. Acceptez vite la réalité, ou elle vous rattrapera, et vous n'aurez même pas le temps de crier à l'aide que la mort sera déjà devant vous, un sourire victorieux et triomphant sur les lèvres, sa faux bien en main… Prête à vous faucher; vous arracher votre dernier souffle, d'une manière particulièrement inhumaine… »

Je suis choquée par ses paroles qu'elle a dit d'une voix à la fois tremblante et dure… Je peux voir de la rage dans ses yeux. Ce qu'elle vient de dire… C'est à vous glacer le sang. Ce message ne m'était pas destiné. Elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. « _Accepter la réalité » _? Mais _quelle_ réalité… ? Et puis… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sortirait de cette année avec des séquelles… ? Son discours est vraiment perturbant… Je suis toujours dans l'ignorance, et je ne peux plus le supporter…

Le discours de la brune a laissé place à un silence de mort. Un silence lourd, pesant…

Je regarde le bureau normalement occupé par Rachel. Le seul bureau étant dans un état plus que catastrophique. Encore une fois, Rachel manque à l'appel…

* * *

A la fin de la journée, il pleut abondement. Le temps est affreux : gris, triste, déprimant…Vraiment déprimant…

Je suis restée dans la salle de classe. Je regarde la pluie qui tombe, les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur la vitre et coulent lentement… Je n'ai pas pris mon parapluie aujourd'hui… Puisque ce matin, à part un ciel légèrement couvert, rien ne laissait prévoir une telle averse… J'aurais dû. Tout est si imprévisible ici…

Je quitte la salle de classe et croise Tina avec un parapluie dans les mains. Parfait, elle pourra m'abriter…

« Hey, Tina !

« Salut Quinn… Laisses-moi deviner, tu n'as pas de parapluie ? » Me demande-t-elle, amusée.

« Euh… Non, effectivement…

« A l'avenir, penses à apporter ton parapluie chaque jour, le temps est imprévisible à Lima, et souvent orageux. Aucune clémence…

« Oui… J'y penserais...Et au fait… Il y aura un voyage de fin d'année non… ? J'en ai entendu parler…

« Oui, l'année dernière, c'était New York. On est allés dans un parc d'attraction, c'était génial… Cette année je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais à coup sûr, ce ne sera certainement pas aussi bien que New York, le lycée à quelques problèmes depuis cette année…

« Problèmes financiers… ? J'avais remarqué… Déjà, il n'y a qu'à regarder le bureau de Rachel pour comprendre l'état de crise dans lequel se trouve ce lycée… Même pas foutus d'acheter un simple bureau neuf…D'ailleurs dis-moi… Quelle genre de fille est Rachel… ? Elle parait plutôt discrète.

Je cherche à étudier sa réaction en parlant de Rachel.

Je ne suis pas déçue. Elle s'arrête brutalement juste au pas de la porte de sortie. Ses épaules se soulèvent irrégulièrement, sa respiration se fait forte et précipitée.

« Il ne faut pas… Il ne faut pas en parler… Dans la classe 3, il ne faut pas en parler ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris… ?

« Il ne faut pas… Et pourquoi pas ? Si MOI, j'ai envie d'en parler, si moi je n'ai pas envie de l'ignorer comme une merde comme vous savez si bien le faire, si moi je veux apprendre à la connaitre, et connaitre la vérité sur sa mise à l'écart ?! Putain que quelqu'un m'explique ou je vais en tuer un… !

Puck se ramène soudainement. « Merde… Il tombe encore plus que tout à l'heure… »

Je décide alors de tirer des réponses du géant à crête.

« Puck… Tu connais la vieille histoire de la classe 3, celle qui remonte à 26 ans ? Ne nies pas, tu m'as dit toi-même que cette classe était maudite… Tu connais cette histoire, pas vrai ?

Il parait déstabilisé un moment par ma question, posée sur un ton accusateur.

Oui, je lui en veux un peu de ne pas m'en avoir parlé…

« Parce que tu crois à ce genre d'histoires, Quinn…? Laisses-moi rire. »

Cela sonne faux. Terriblement faux. Et il semble s'en rendre compte…

Tina me demande : « Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Et bien… Vous savez, il y a des rumeurs…

Puck, qui affiche habituellement un air débile, affiche maintenant un air des plus sérieux. Il me demande gravement : « Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Une fille populaire… Qui serait décédée lors d'un accident… Mais sa mort reste floue, certains prétendent un accident d'avion ou de voiture, d'autres un incendie… Cette mort aurait profondément marqué les élèves de sa classe. Mais cette fille, qui est censée être morte, apparaîtrait bizarrement sur la photo de fin d'année. »

Ils me regardent tous les deux gravement mais ne disent pas un mot.

Santana arrive et crie presque, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici… ? Vous avez vu un revenant ou quoi… ? Non mais regardez les têtes que vous vous payez…

« Quinn nous parle de l'année où… L'année où tout a commencé.

Le sourire méprisant de la brune se fane aussitôt.

« Putain on en a déjà parlé : on ne parle pas de ça. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire… ?!

« Mais… C'est elle qui en a parlé…

« Oui, mais si elle en a parlé, si elle connait cette histoire, ça ne peut être que l'un de vous qui lui en a parlé, ou alors, c'est à cause de votre manque de discrétion… Surement l'autre baleineau… Je l'étriperais bien celui-là… A ne jamais tenir sa langue…

« Non Lopez, je ne tiens pas ça de Finn…

« On t'as pas sonné Blondie… Le jour où j'aurais envie de t'entendre parler, je te le ferais savoir. Mais là, ce n'est surement pas le moment de la ramener. Alors s'il te plait, boucles-là, et va-t'en. Tu apportes déjà assez de problèmes comme ça dans ce lycée, n'en rajoutes pas.

« Si, j'ai le droit de l'ouvrir ! Vous me foutez à l'écart, vous ne voulez rien me dire, ça suffit merde ! J'ai le droit de savoir il me semble ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de la frustration que je ressens ! Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais apporter des problèmes dans ce lycée !?

« Bon sang mais, ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que si on ne te dit rien, c'est justement pour te protéger… ? Tu n'es pas bien maline, Fabray ! Si tu veux éviter de compliquer les choses, et d'enfoncer cette classe dans la merde encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, tu vas te taire. Tu vas te taire, et ne rien chercher à savoir. Parce que sinon, tu le regretteras amèrement. Tu apportes la mort avec toi…Le mal est déjà fait ! Tu as parlé au hobbit, par ta faute, _ça va commencer._ Files avant que je ne change d'avis et ne t'égorges…

Elle me lance un regard empli de haine, et je me sens presque brûler sur place par tant de rage, provoquée par moi-même. Ses paroles me font peur. Ce n'est pas la première personne à dire que j'apportes la mort avec moi…

Parler à Rachel est un crime ? Et puis quoi encore… ? Il faudrait tous les enfermer…

Et... me _protéger_ ? Ce n'est certainement pas en me laissant dans l'ignorance que les choses vont s'arranger...

* * *

Je rentre chez moi. Je balance mon sac de cours dans ma chambre et redescend lire dans le salon.

Frannie vient me rejoindre. Elle parait extrêmement fatiguée. Elle s'affale sur le canapé.

« Hey… Tu n'as pas un examen, la semaine prochaine ?

« Si… Mais disons que j'étudie juste le nécessaire…

Frannie s'étire et pousse un gémissement d'épuisement.

« Je suis vraiment crevée en ce moment…

« Frannie, excuses-moi, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Voilà hum… Est-ce que tu te souviens de la classe de maman lors de ses années lycée ? Elle était aussi dans la classe 3 non ?

« Hum… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne sais plus ce qu'elle m'a raconté là-dessus tu sais…

« Cette histoire d'il y a 26 ans portant sur la classe 3, tu sais, les rumeurs… »

Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Son regard se perd dans le vide, et elle ne dit plus rien. Elle parait complètement ailleurs.

« Frannie… ?

Elle se ressaisis subitement, comme frappée par quelque chose.

« P… Pardon, tu disais… ?

« Au sujet de la classe 3, il y a 26 ans… Tu sais à cette époque maman était au lycée et… Je crois bien qu'elle était dans la classe 3 elle aussi et peut-être que…

« Écoutes, cette histoire… C'est une histoire que l'on raconte depuis longtemps…

« Mais… Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un m'a affirmé qu'il y avait une suite à cette histoire… Une suite assez sordide.

Elle parait légèrement irritée.

« Bon écoutes Quinn, je n'en sais pas plus que toi d'accord ? Ne te rend pas malade à cause de ça… Ce sont juste des rumeurs… Rien de plus… Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on raconte. Pour avoir des réponses, il faut… Attendre. Attendre le bon moment. Ne te torture pas plus avec ça. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…»

Elle se lève péniblement du canapé, une main sur le front.

« Tout ce dont je me souviens… C'est que maman était bien dans la classe 3. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander ce que tu veux savoir. Peut-être qu'elle saura t'éclaircir à ce sujet. Moi, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne le peux pas…Sur ce, bonne nuit Quinnie… »

Je soupire de frustration. Ma mère… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler en ce moment…

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au journal posé sur la petite table basse du salon. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du… J'y lis : « AUGMENTATIONS DES MEURTRES MALINS : Un nombre en augmentation par rapport à l'année dernière. » Un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

Ce soir, je peine à m'endormir. Je ne suis pas rassurée. Il y a trop de non-dits sur l'histoire de la classe 3. Trop de mystère… L'inquiétude et la frustration ne cessent de s'accroître de jour en jour… Et je crois bien que ça joue sur mes heures de sommeil…

* * *

_Vendredi 13_

Alors que je marche aux côtés de Mike et discute tranquillement avec lui, J'aperçois Rachel, encore une fois sur le toit du bâtiment C.

« Je reviens… »

J'emprunte à toute vitesse les escaliers du bâtiment, un petit panneau sur le mur indique : « Il est interdit de monter sur le toit ». Je n'en ai que faire. J'ouvre la porte du toit. Le vent souffle plutôt fort, Je lève un bras devant mon visage et plisse les yeux. Putain de temps de merde...

Mon portable vibre. C'est Puck. Je décroche, légèrement irritée.

« Mais t'as perdu la tête ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Puck… ?

« Mike a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il t'as vu monter sur le toit. Tu veux aller _la_ voir… ? Arrêtes de vouloir créer des liens avec _ce qui est inexistant _!

_Ce qui est inexistant_… ?

« Q…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

« Écoutes Q., ça craint vraiment là… Tes questions à propos de l'histoire qui remonte d'il y a 26 ans, j'y répondrais, je te dirais la suite de l'histoire, c'est promis, mais le mois prochain okay… ? Mais _ce mois-ci,_ je te demande de ne pas te mêler de ça, d'accord… ? C'est très important… Repenses à ce qu'a dit Santana… C'est pour te protéger. Ne t'approches pas d'_elle_.»

Il raccroche ensuite.

Rachel n'est plus là. C'est dingue ça… On pourrait croire qu'elle puisse voler. Putain…

La peur et l'absence de Rachel me poussent à faire demi-tour.

Tans pis. Je vais être obligée d'attendre un mois pour comprendre _pourquoi _tout ce cirque, pourquoi tous ces non-dits, mais aussi… La suite de l'histoire, _la descente aux enfers, _d'après Rachel…

Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'attendre un mois… ?

* * *

_21h00, maison des Fabray_

« Quinn ? Je t'appelles encore une fois à propos de la fille décédée à l'hôpital le jour de ta sortie. Tu sais, je t'avais promis d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur son prénom…

« Oui Fauve, merci, je t'écoute.

« Apparemment, elle s'appelle Raquel. Pas Rachel, mais bien Raquel… C'est d'origine hébraïque. C'est un dérivé du prénom Rachel… Il vient de l'hébreu rahel, qui signifie « brebis ». Ce n'est pas un prénom très courant… On connait surtout l'actrice Raquel Welsch… Enfin bref… C'est donc _Raquel,_ le prénom de cette pauvre fille...

"_Raquel_..."

Je suis rassurée. De savoir que son prénom n'est pas Rachel… ça peut paraître dingue, mais j'ai bien cru que Rachel était cette fille décédée… Quelle idiote, tout le monde le sait…_On ne peut pas voir les morts…_

* * *

_Lundi 16, salle d'examens_

Nous passons l'examen blanc dans la salle de classe de notre professeur principal. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le fond de la classe me permet de confirmer l'absence de Rachel. Et pourtant… Sur son bureau, je peux voir un crayon à papier, une gomme, et une feuille… ça n'a absolument aucun sens…

J'ai répondu à à peu près toutes les questions… Disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux… J'ai peut-être un peu bâclé mon travail, mais ce n'est que l'examen blanc après tout… J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur les révisions à vrai dire... Que ce soit à cause du manque de sommeil, ou à cause de mon esprit torturé par l'ignorance...

Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers la porte de sortie. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Je peux voir tous les élèves et le professeur me dévisager avec incrédulité.

Je me retrouve dans les couloirs. Encore une fois, je me poste devant la grande vitre du bâtiment. Je regarde les gouttelettes de pluie glisser lentement contre la vitre, inlassablement, puis s'écraser.

Je sens une présence à ma gauche. Je sursaute. Rachel…

« Tu es si rapide… C'en est flippant…"

Elle me sourit et me répond, sur un ton mystérieux :

« Vraiment… ?

« Oui… Je veux dire… Dans la boutique, et sur le toit, tu t'es volatilisée…

Elle regarde elle aussi la pluie tomber et ne répond rien.

« Hum… Sinon, ça va… ?

Elle me répond avec tristesse :

« Est-ce que je vais vraiment bien… ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, ni la conviction… Plus rien n'a de gout. Plus rien ne vaut le coup de se battre…

...

« La… Fille qui est décédée… Elle s'appelait Raquel…

Ses orbes chocolats se voilent. Par des larmes qui menacent de couler...

« Raquel… Raquel était ma… Cousine. Enfin, on va dire ça comme ça… Avant, on était beaucoup plus proches, beaucoup plus liées… Oui, un lien que je croyais _incassable_, jusqu'à ce jour. Quand la mort te ravie une personne à laquelle tu tiens plus qu'à ta propre existence… Comment réussir à accepter ça… ? C'est inacceptable… Moi, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, ni à oublier.

« Oh, je… Je suis désolée…

« Ne le sois pas…

Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça… Raquel était sa cousine… La pauvre, ça a dû être vraiment dur… Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle parait tout le temps aussi triste; brisée…

_« Pauvre petite brebis… »_

_« Le prénom Raquel vient de l'hébreu rahel, qui signifie « brebis ». »_

D'accord… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

J'accepte le silence pendant quelques minutes mais ma curiosité me pousse à le briser.

« Rachel, l'histoire de la classe 3… Quelle est la suite… ?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable de t'en parler… Tu ne diras rien à personne… ?

« Non, je te le promet… !

« Tu sais, c'est injuste… Et ce n'est pas de notre faute…

« Rachel… J'ai toujours voulu le savoir depuis que je suis arrivée ici… Je crois bien que ce que tout le monde me cache, c'est cette suite… Pourquoi les élèves s'obstinent-ils tous à faire comme si tu n'existais pas… ?

« Peut-être parce que _je n'existe pas_…

Les paroles de Puck lorsqu'il m'avait appelé sur le toit me frappent…

_« Arrêtes de vouloir créer des liens avec ce qui est inexistant ! »_

« Tous les autres _ne me voient pas_… Ou plutôt, ils _ne le veulent pas… _Tu es la seule Quinn.

J'essaie de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. C'est incompréhensible… Elle ne peut pas ne pas exister : je peux la voir, la toucher…

J'aperçois Tina qui quitte la salle d'examen, armée de son parapluie. Elle se dirige vers moi. Mais quand elle aperçois quelque chose derrière moi, elle semble soudainement terrifiée, paralysée… C'est Rachel. C'est Rachel qu'elle a vu et qui l'a mise dans cet état. Je ne vois que ça. Mais _pourquoi_… ?

Elle fait alors précipitamment demi-tour, une expression d'horreur collée sur le visage. Celui-ci a pris un teint particulièrement livide…

Elle se dirige en courant vers les escaliers.

Son pied glisse sur la première marche de l'escalier. Elle perd équilibre et lâche brusquement son parapluie qui vole dans les airs. Elle pousse un cri, fait une roulade, sa tête heurte une marche. Sa descente continue. Elle tombe la tête la première, mais son parapluie est juste dessous. Le tape à terre particulièrement pointu en aluminium de celui-ci lui transperce le cou : la trachée, l'œsophage… La pointe aiguisée du tape à terre vient ressortir derrière sa nuque. Avec la violence du choc, les baleines du parapluie se déplient. Le tissu blanc se recouvre peu à peu, à une vitesse surprenante, du liquide rouge. Le corps de Tina est immobile. Seul son pied gauche se met à bouger dans de petits mouvements incontrôlés, ainsi que ses doigts, qui se crispent et gigotent désespérément. Puis plus rien. La mort a frappé. La mort a volé son dernier souffle.

_« D'une manière particulièrement inhumaine… »_

Une marée de sang. Une véritable marée de sang prend forme sous mes yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Je me sens soudainement nauséeuse. Tout ce sang… Il y en a tellement… Et il continue de couler, de recouvrir le tissu blanc, de s'étaler lentement sur le sol.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'essaies par tous les moyens de me calmer, mais je n'y arrive pas… Non… Pas une crise, pas maintenant… Je déboutonnes le haut de ma chemise, cherchant désespérément à reprendre un peu d'air.

Je me focalise sur mon inspiration, et mon expiration. Régulier. J'essaie d'obtenir un rythme régulier. Peu à peu, je me calme. Bien sûr, je ne regarde pas le corps sans vie de Tina, qui baigne dans une gigantesque flaque rouge. Je ne pourrais pas supporter une seconde fois cette vision atroce.

Rachel arrive à son tour, apeurée. Quand elle voit cette image, elle détourne les yeux puis les ferme rapidement. Elle vient se blottir contre moi.

_« Ça y est… Ça commence… » _parvient-elle à dire, d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

**Voilà, petite fin sadique pour ce chapitre, et premier meurtre "accidentel" !**

**Alors vos impressions ? Reviews :3 ? Etes-vous traumatisés ? x)**

**Plus de Faberry dans le prochain chapitre. Et plus de réponses aussi... _Ou pas_. Ark ark ark :p**


End file.
